Taekook oneshot
by kybeech
Summary: Jungkook is finally old enough to drink and the others cannot wait to see how fun he is after a long night of drinking. Taehyung, however, simply can't remember. Basically just Taekook/Vkook fluff with some side Jinmin bc why not. I wrote this a while ago and it's decent so here we are :)


_1:21 am, 10__th__ January 2016. Jeon Jungkook's 19__th__ birthday (sort of)._

The five of them left the club, their heads already pounding from the hard liquor and their ears ringing from the sheer bass. It was probably a good thing that Yoongi left early; he hated crowds and everyone knew what he was like when he was drunk. He had, of course, stayed for the cake. There was no way in hell any of them would miss that. They had misplaced Jimin some time ago and it would be nigh on impossible to find him in a crowd that size.

The birthday boy himself was by far the least experienced drinker. It only became legal for him the day before, but his loyal friends didn't waste a second in showing him the ropes. In truth, they just wanted to see Jungkook drunk.

Everyone switched up after a few drinks: Namjoon became incredibly spacey and would often speak brokenly between two or three languages; Yoongi and Jin toughened up significantly and frequently got into fights with each other; Jimin became overtly sexual and would hit on literally anyone he could find; Hoseok got very emotional, but also very poetic – he wrote some of his best lyrics whilst completely hammered; Taehyung had by far the highest tolerance out of anyone. No one knew where he got it from but he was mostly very coherent (well, as coherent as he normally was). He got severe hangovers, though, and struggled to remember things past three or four rounds.

As one would imagine, they had been kicked out of a lot of clubs that night.

Just as Taehyung ushered everyone into an awaiting cab, Jimin emerged, somewhat dishevelled from the back of the building, accompanied by a pretty girl that none of them expected to see again. She skipped back into the club without a word and Jimin shrugged at the impressed glances while he fixed his collar.

Flushed, happy and exhausted, the bandmates continued to joke around while the cab drove them back home. They had been drinking since 4 pm the previous day, which led to one hell of a night.

Jin gasped and looked like he had figured out the secret of the universe. He exclaimed loudly and suddenly,

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone looked cautiously between themselves. Truth or Dare amongst Bangtan was notoriously dangerous. If you were caught lying, there were severe consequences and the forfeit for refusing a dare was often worse than the dare itself. However, the drunk minds of the six boys all agreed that this was a spectacular idea. Jin went first.

"Jimin, truth or dare?" Jimin didn't even think before answering,

"Dare!" Jin thought for a minute. They were in a cab; there wasn't much to do.

"I dare you to…kiss Hobi! Properly." Again, Jimin didn't hesitate. He leaned over and kissed a fairly reluctant Hoseok sweetly on the lips. He sat back and smirked casually,

"My turn next? Jungkook, truth or dare?" Jungkook looked somewhat out of it and it was still difficult to tell what kind of a drunk he was. He answered,

"Truth." Jimin smiled evilly.

"Who do you prefer, Jin-hyung or Taehyungie?" Everyone reacted to the cruelty of the question. Jungkook looked them both over once and said,

"Taehyung." It was an instant answer that surprised everyone. Jin fumed,

"Hey, you little prick! I've been feeding you and taking care of you since you were fifteen years old, what has he done?! The nerve you have to tell us that- "

"Jin-hyung, shhhh," Namjoon interrupted, "I think you just need (something incomprehensible in English) to you, okay?" Jin was clearly not okay but calmed down anyway. Taehyung was still confused.

"Hold on, we've asked him questions like that before and he hasn't answered. Wait, Jungkook who's taller, me or you?" he asked and Jungkook looked at him.

"You are, I cheat when we measure up." A shocked gasp went around the cab as if they were in a k-drama. One more, just for luck.

"What do you think of Hoseok's sister?" Jungkook didn't blush or look embarrassed but simply said,

"She's gorgeous and I had a crush on her just after my debut even though we never met." Hoseok looked offended and everyone laughed.

"Jungkook, you stay away from my sister or your eyes will never land on her face again, your hand will never brush against hers, your ears will never be graced with her gentle laughter, your- "

"Hobi, shut up," interrupted Jin, "Guys, Jungkook can't lie when he's drunk. He's got no filter." The five of them looked amongst themselves and silently vowed to abuse the hell out of this newfound power.

The cab dropped them off at their building just as it was revealed that Jungkook sleeps with stuffed animals. Namjoon was struggling to stand up at that point, so Hoseok offered to take him upstairs. Taehyung, Jimin, Jin and Jungkook walked around for a bit to clear their heads and play more games with Jungkook.

"Hey, Jungkook," asked Jimin, "Would you go out with me?" They waited expectantly for an answer which came immediately.

"No, Jimin, I like someone else but I know you like me and I tease you on purpose a lot 'cause it's funny. Jin-hyung would go out with you, though. He told me he would." All eyes flicked to Jin.

"Prick, I told you that in confidence!" he seethed but Jimin just laughed and stroked his arm.

"It's okay, hyung. I mean you are fit as all hell and if Jungkook doesn't want me then I'd rather go out with someone who does." Taehyung watched them lock eyes and link hands before nodding to let them leave and run back to the room. And it was just Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Where do you want to go?" Taehyung asked, knowing that Jungkook wouldn't lie and say another bar. He would tell the truth.

"I want to go down to the river. I've never been at night before." Taehyung nodded and they walked down to the river. It was quiet and the water sparkled under the stars. They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the night until Jungkook pulled Taehyung to sit on the river bank. Taehyung thought of a question to ask but wasn't sure if he should ask it. He wouldn't remember the answer anyway.

"Hey, Jungkook, you told Jimin you liked someone else. Who's your crush?" Jungkook looked at him, doe eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"You."

* * *

"Come on, please? I don't remember drunk Jungkook, it was too late in the night. Someone tell me what he was like?" Taehyung whined while recovering from his hangover, annoyed that none of his hyungs would tell him about drunk Jungkook. He was sitting in the living room with Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon, trying not to look at any lights. Only Yoongi stood up for him.

"I wasn't even there, can you tell me?" Hoseok and Namjoon whispered amongst themselves.

"Fine," said Hoseok, "he's got literally no filter and absolutely cannot lie. We didn't want to say because we're not here a lot of the time and we thought you might take advantage of him." Taehyung bit back an excited grin.

"No filter? That's so cool! What did he do?" he asked just as Jin and Jimin emerged from Jin's bedroom, looking very dishevelled and confused. They all stared at them.

"Well, apparently," Namjoon said, "he made that happen." Jin and Jimin looked at each other for a minute before returning to their respective rooms, avoiding eye contact and conversation with the others who were rolling on the floor at this point.

"I can't tell if that's adorable or gross but either way…" Hoseok squealed and the noise was hurting Taehyung's head. Yoongi held up a hand and they silenced.

"If Jinmin came up here to…consolidate their relationship, where were you and Jungkook? Weren't you alone by that point?" They looked at Taehyung but he shook his head.

"I don't remember anything about anything. I bet Jungkook's awake by now, we could ask him," he suggested and the other three shrugged. Namjoon knocked on Jungkook's door but there was no response. He cracked the door open and looked in and then pushed it all the way open.

"He's not here." Mutual panic echoed through their minds as they checked Namjoon's room and Hoseok's room. Yoongi would have definitely noticed a Jungkook in his room, so they didn't bother to look there.

Taehyung, meanwhile, was standing in his doorway and examining his room from there. He would have gone all the way in, but he noticed something that made him freeze. He had been drunk last night and thrown his clothes all over the room. And so, apparently, had Jungkook. Two pairs of jeans, two shirts, two jackets lay scattered on the floor. And Jeon Jungkook lay in his bed. He had been so hungover that morning that he hadn't even noticed.

"Nope, nothing in here," he lied, shutting the door before anyone could see. "Yoongi, check the roof, Namjoon and Hoseok, check around the block and see if I left him on the floor or anything and I'll brave the wrath of Jimin." They nodded, not suspecting anything wrong and left. Taehyung dashed back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Jungkook, wake the hell up!" Jungkook awoke and groaned heavily at the sudden amount of noise.

"Jesus Christ, my head…Taehyung? What are you doing in my room? Get out, I'm not dressed," he croaked and Taehyung folded his arms and paced.

"Jungkook, neither of us are in your room. We're in mine." Jungkook's confusion slowly morphed into realisation and then panic.

"Taehyung, what are you…? Oh shit," he sat up quickly and winced at the pain in his head. "Shit, what the fuck did I do last night?" Taehyung continued pacing and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't fucking remember, but I think I've got a pretty good idea of what happened. Get dressed and then you need to get out of here," he ordered and left Jungkook to get dressed. He walked back into the main room to see Yoongi standing with folded arms. Taehyung jumped in shock.

"Yoongi, what the hell? You're supposed to be looking for Jungkook." Yoongi smirked and Taehyung knew he had been found out.

"It's okay, I knew he was in there anyway," the older boy stated casually. "You two are fucking loud, did you know that? Everyone else was too drunk and unconscious to hear it but I had to listen to Jimin and Jin get home and fuck and then I had to listen to you and Jungkook." Taehyung felt guilty, but not because he had deprived Yoongi of sleep.

"I don't even remember it." Yoongi tutted and sat down on the couch just as Jungkook left Taehyung's room. He didn't say a word; he just slunk back to his own room and shut the door.

"He's hurting. You need to talk to him." Taehyung agreed. Namjoon and Hoseok walked back in and Taehyung smiled fakely.

"He was in his room, he was just on the floor. He's really tired, though, so I wouldn't disturb him." The pair looked relieved and sat back down. Yoongi shot him a look and Taehyung reluctantly added, "I'm just going to see if he needs anything." He glared at Yoongi and walked quietly to Jungkook's room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Jungkook was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Jungkook?" Taehyung asked. His voice was soft and caring but Jungkook did not answer. "Jungkook, I'm sorry, okay? You don't know how much I wish I remembered last night." Jungkook raised his head at looked at Taehyung with red eyes, and Taehyung wasn't sure that was entirely from the hangover.

"Taehyung, I was a drunk fuck to you and you know it," he seethed and Taehyung sat down next to him on the bed.

"Jungkook that's not true, I-" Here goes. "Look, I love you. I don't know since when but at some point, you became more than just a friend to me. I wanted you for so long and then I finally got you and I don't remember it. And that hurts way more than this fucking hangover." Jungkook just stared at him. Suddenly, he kissed Taehyung forcefully and memories assaulted his mind.

Their first kiss had been by the river. They had gone home and tried to be quiet but failed. They didn't care, though. They were together. Jungkook had marked Taehyung all over his body. Taehyung had made Jungkook scream in bliss. Jungkook came with Taehyung's name on his lips. The details were fuzzy but the memories were there. And Taehyung was never letting them go again.

He bit Jungkook's lip slightly and felt a tongue slip into his mouth. Jungkook's hands were flowing through his hair and running over the back of his neck, making Taehyung shiver. He explored Jungkook's mouth as if it was untouched territory and memories kept seeping back into his mind – the heat of Jungkook's bare skin, echoing Jungkook's moans with his own. He was 90% sure that he had developed a hyung kink from last night.

Light streamed into the room and Taehyung managed to tear himself away from Jungkook long enough to see why. Namjoon was leaning in the doorway. He called,

"Yoongi, you liar!" Yoongi called back,

"Well excuse me for trying to protect their privacy!" Namjoon just rolled his eyes and winked before shutting the door and walking away. Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other, distracted by the interruption.

"Did that jog your memory?" Jungkook said in a low, deep voice. Taehyung smiled.

"I don't know, I might need a little bit more." And holy hell did Jungkook give him everything.


End file.
